Drink my love
by SaorieYuki
Summary: Parfois, Dazai n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, il sort dans Yokohama, la nuit. Et il arrive qu'il se retrouve confronté avec son passé.


**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Kafka Asagiri et Harukawa 35**

 **C'est la premiere fois que je poste ici... A voir ce que ça va donner**

Dazai avait toujours eu quelques problèmes de sommeil. Parfois, il s'endormait normalement, ou avait juste un peu de mal, mais sans plus. Mais d'autres fois, il sentait qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Alors, il s'occupait de diverses manières. Cette fois la, il avait opté pour une promenade nocturne, ou il avait laissé ses pas le guider, sans réellement faire attention à l'itinéraire. Il ne s'était rendue compte d'où il était que quand son œil avait été attiré par le faible clignotement d'un néon rouge, indiquant un bar qu'il connaissait bien. Dazai ne fréquentait que rarement ce genre d'établissement en général, mais il y en avait deux ou il avait passé beaucoup de temps, du temps où il était encore à la mafia : le Lupin, petit établissement caché au milieu de petites ruelles et peu fréquenté, ou il se rendait très régulièrement en compagnie de Odasaku et Ango ; et le Camellia, devant lequel il se trouvait, tout aussi petit et difficile à trouver, ou il s'était rendue de nombreuses fois en compagnie de Chuuya, de leurs quinze ans à son départ de la mafia. Il hésita un instant puis, brusquement submergé par un élan de nostalgie, se dirigea vers la porte.

- _Quelle journée de merde ! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de toutes ces pseudos organisations terroristes qui veulent s'en prendre à nous !_

 _Chuuya ouvrit la porte avec force, et entra rapidement dans le bar, saluant rapidement le gérant, qui ne s'étonnait plus de l'énervement quasi constant de l'un de ses plus fidèles clients. Dazai le suivait, coupant parfois le flot d'insulte de son partenaire pour lui lancer quelques piques bien placées, qui ne faisaient que l'énerver davantage. Ils allèrent prendre place à la table habituelle, dans un coin de la pièce, et s'assirent face à face, comme a leur habitude. Chuuya commanda un verre de vin rouge, et Dazai un verre de whisky. Ils commandaient toujours la même chose._

Il n'y avait qu'un verre de whisky sur la petite table du coin de la pièce, ce soir là. Dazai avança lentement vers la table et alla récupérer sa place habituelle, en face d'un Chuuya à l'air totalement déprimé.

-Il me semblait que tu n'aimais que le vin.

\- La ferme.

Le détective observa un instant son ancien coéquipier ; ses yeux bleus légèrement embués par l'alcool, ses mèches de cheveux roux pendants négligemment sur ses joues légèrement rosées. Son raz le cou. Dazai n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de Chuuya pour les raz le cou, après tout c'était l'un de seuls éléments de sa tenue qui n'avait jamais changé avec le temps, avec le chapeau... il n'avait jamais vraiment compris, mais il avait toujours, du moins lui semblait-il, trouvé ça très attirant. Très sexy. Il aurait aimé glisser un doigt le long du tissu noir, voir même en dessous, pour effleurer la peau de son cou. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire : Chuuya, encore un minimum lucide – Dazai avait remarqué qu'il avait à peine bue ce qu'il y avait dans son verre- l'enverrai immédiatement promener, d'un coup de poing bien senti. Et après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'était de sa faute.

 _Une fois la moitié de son verre bue, Chuuya avait commencé à se calmer._

 _-Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, lui avait lancé Dazai avec un sourire en coin._

 _-Bien sûr que si je tiens l'alcool ! S'était renfrogné Chuuya, reposant son verre, et sa main par la même occasion, sur la table._

 _\- Si tu le dis._

 _Le ton narquois avait fait froncer les sourcils à Chuuya. Néanmoins ça ne dura pas longtemps et il prit rapidement une expression pensive._

 _-Dis, tas de bandages... tu penses que le boss va nous donner encore beaucoup de missions d'annihilation ?_

 _Dazai ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant dans un premier temps de planter son regard dans celui de Chuuya._

 _-Surement... après tout, nous sommes le duo le plus craint de la mafia non ? Enfin, de tout le monde de l'ombre je suppose. Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne veux plus tuer personne ? Désolé, mais il y a déjà une personne qui refuse de tuer qui que ce soit dans la mafia, et c'est déjà beaucoup pour une organisation comme la nôtre._

 _Chuuya baissa les yeux vers son verre de vin, à présent à moitié vide. Il avait l'air d'un enfant prit en faute, et Dazai s'en voulue d'avoir répondu de façon aussi agressive. Au fond, il ne voulait pas le blesser, au contraire. Mais Chuuya appartenait au monde de l'ombre, il devait se montrer fort. Sinon il ne survivrait pas._

 _-Je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, j'ai élevé dans ce but toute ma vie non ? Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de tuer ou me battre._

 _L' intonation de sa voix, son regard... il était triste. C'était la première fois, la toute première fois que Dazai voyait son partenaire comme ça. Brusquement, alors qu'il avait ça en horreur d'ordinaire, il était prit par une violente envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De le serrer contre lui. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de faire lentement glisser sa main sur la table, jusqu'à rencontrer la main gantée de Chuuya. Alors, doucement, il mêla ses doigts aux siens. D'abord hésitant, Chuuya se décida finalement à serrer sa main contre la sienne, mais garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur son verre de vin. Ses joues s'étaient colorées d'une jolie couleur rose. Dazai songea alors qu'il était adorable. Tout bonnement adorable. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de ses sentiments pour le jeune manipulateur de gravité._

 _-Chuuya... je suis là, tu ne sera jamais seul. D'accord ?_

 _Les yeux bleus se levèrent enfin vers l'unique œil découvert de Dazai._

 _-D'accord._

Le verre était à présent aux trois quarts vide.

-Je vais te tuer, marmonna Chuuya en s'avachissant un peu plus sur la table.

Dazai leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Allons Chuuya, arrête de répéter ça en permanence. Si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Cela dit, si tu veux vraiment ma mort, je te proposerai bien un double suici-

Chuuya frappa violemment du poing sur la table.

-Arrête de toujours vouloir te suicider. Arrête.

Le détective haussa les épaules.

-Et après tu ose prétendre vouloir ma mort ? Tu es décidément un bien piètre menteur. Tu crois tromper qui au juste ? Le boss ? Kouyou ? Ils te connaissent trop bien, et moi aussi. Le seul que tu peux espérer berner, c'est le jeune Akutagawa, et encore. À moins que tu ne cherche à te convaincre toi-même ?

-La ferme.

Et le verre fut fini cul sec.

-Pourquoi t'es venue ici aujourd'hui ? Demanda Chuuya, agressif.

Dazai ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pue lui dire que c'était le hasard qui l'avait conduit ici, pendant une nuit d'insomnie parmi tant d'autre. Que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la date. Il avait essayé de s'en convaincre lui-même après tout. Mais c'était faux, il le savait. C'était à cause de la date en question qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser de la journée, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était arrivé la, semi inconsciemment. Alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était loin d'être la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Alors qu'il savait que Chuuya serait certainement là. Et qu'ils étaient ennemis, à présent.

-Aujourd'hui, ça aurait fait six ans, lâcha Chuuya.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ça ne te fais rien ?!

Nouveau silence. Décidemment, ça avait été une des pires idées de la vie de Dazai, d'entrer dans ce satané bar. Il soupira, s'apprêtant à raconter un énième mensonge pour faire croire que, effectivement, il n'en avait rien faire, lorsque Chuuya agrippa brusquement sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Le détective ne put retenir un léger sursaut, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du mafieux. Grossière erreur.

-Alors ? Ça ne te fais rien ?

Un court instant, Dazai resta sans voix. Lui qui passait son temps à raconter haut et fort qu'il connaissait Chuuya mieux que personne, il avait tendance à oublier que la réciproque était vrai. Que Chuuya était le seul à pouvoir voir au travers d'une bonne partie de ses mensonges. Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire céder.

-Ça ne me fait pas rien. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Nous sommes ennemis à présent.

-C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui est parti. Tu nous a trahi. Tu m'as trahi !

Chuuya avait la voix qui tremblait, et Dazai se doutait bien que ces yeux n'étaient pas brillants qu'à cause de l'alcool. Il savait que Chuuya avait pleurer après son départ. Après certaines tentatives de suicides qui avaient failli fonctionner aussi. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue, et il détestait l'idée d'être responsable de ses pleurs. Après tout, quoi qu'il en dise, il l'aimait toujours autant. Il était toujours fou amoureux de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner avec lui. La mafia et l'agence étaient toujours en conflit, et il été hors de question qu'il retourne à la mafia. Il l'avait promis à Odasaku. Il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté... enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Saleté de maquereau, lâcha Chuuya avant de se lever en titubant.

Dazai le regarda sortir du bar sans marcher droit, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, et évidemment sans payer. Il poussa un profond soupir, déposa un billet sur la table et sorti à sa suite, le rattrapant sans peine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grogna Chuuya en sentant Dazai glisser un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir.

\- Je te raccompagne. Ce n'est pas très prudent pour les nains d'être dehors à cette heure là.

-Connard.

Mais il ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il s'appuya contre lui, au point que Dazai fini par le porter, tout simplement.

-Je peux marcher, sale tas de bandages, marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Chuuya abandonna rapidement les protestations, laissant sa tête reposer contre le torse de Dazai et fermant les yeux. Il se sentait bien, là. Tellement bien qu'il finit par s'y endormir avant qu'ils n'atteignent son appartement.

 _Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant parfois. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet, et ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte de l'appartement de Chuuya que Dazai se décida à rompre le silence._

 _-A demain, du coup._

 _\- Tu veux pas rentrer ?_

 _-Pourquoi je rentrerai ?_

 _\- Et pourquoi tu rentrerais pas ?_

 _Dazai soupira pour la forme, et rentra à la suite de Chuuya._

Chuuya dormait encore quand ils arrivèrent devant son appartement. Au moment de chercher les clés dans la poche de son manteau, Dazai n'eu d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux sur lui, chose qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas faire pendant tout le trajet. Et effectivement, il n'aurait pas dû le faire : Chuuya était beaucoup trop mignon, ainsi endormi contre lui. S'armant de courage, Dazai récupéra la clé et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Les lieux n'avaient presque pas changé, provoquant une nouvelle bouffée de nostalgie chez le détective. Il devait partir vite, sinon il allait flancher. Il avança jusqu'à la chambre et déposa délicatement Chuuya sur le lit. Doucement, il fit demi tour, s'apprêtant à partir, lorsqu'une main lui agrippa fermement le poignet.

-Reste.

 _-Mais Chuuya, j'habite juste à côté... et puis regarde toi, tu tombe de fatigue._

 _-Justement, reste. Je... Je ne veux pas passer la nuit seul. À chaque fois, après qu'on ai due détruire une organisation ennemie, j'en fait des cauchemars toute la nuit._

 _\- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?!_

 _Le jeune manipulateur de gravité hocha la tête. Dazai cligna de son seul œil visible, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire en coin._

 _-Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant._

 _Ce fut au tour de Chuuya de lever les yeux au ciel._

 _-T'es chiant, franchement. Tu sais quoi, je vais me coucher, tu fais ce que tu veux._

 _Et il parti dans la chambre, sous le regard quelque peu surpris de Dazai. Une fois les quelques secondes de surprises passées, le plus jeune exécutif de l'histoire de la mafia se décida à aller le rejoindre. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, dans son lit, et le prit prudemment dans ses bras._

 _-Chuuya ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa._

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, finit par répondre Dazai, après un moment de silence.

\- Je m'en fou. Je m'en fou que ce soit pas une bonne idée, je m'en fou que tu ai trahi la mafia. Je m'en fou qu'on soit sensé être ennemis. Reste. Osamu.

Osamu. Le cœur de Dazai s'arrêta un instant de battre. Osamu. Comment pouvait il refuser quelque chose à Chuuya quand il l'appelait comme ça, avec une intonation pareille ? Il poussa un léger soupire, pour la forme, et alla s'allonger à côté de lui. Chuuya le prit dans ses bras, et il en profita pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux roux. Finalement, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, ça n'avait aucune importance par rapport au fait d'être la, contre lui, pour la première fois depuis tant de temps. Trop de temps.

-Chuuya ?

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime, maquereau.

Et il l'embrassa.


End file.
